Bloedbad van Oradour-sur-Glane
Het bloedbad van Oradour-sur-Glane vond plaats op 10 juni 1944 in de Franse plaats Oradour-sur-Glane. Het dorp werd die dag door het eerste regiment 'Der Führer' van de S.S.-pantserdivisie 'Das Reich' ingesloten en uiteindelijk verwoest. Bij deze overval werden 642 mensen vermoord. Slechts zes personen overleefden het bloedbad. Aanleiding was vermoedelijk de inval van de geallieerde troepen in Normandië op 6 juni 1944. De gebeurtenis Het legeronderdeel dat de wraakactie uitvoerde Het legeronderdeel stond onder bevel van generaal Lammerding, majoor Dickman, kapitein Kahn en luitenant Heinz Barth. Ook zouden Elzasser soldaten deel hebben uitgemaakt van deze divisie. Deze Franse soldaten zouden gedwongen zijn om deel uit te maken van Lammerding's elitetroepen. Hypothesen over de aanleiding Over de reden van de overval op Oradour bestaan slechts vermoedens. Er kan een relatie gelegd worden naar D-day. Als andere aanleiding wordt de actie genoemd van het Franse verzet op 8 juni 1944. Toen werd in Saint-Junien, een plaatsje nabij Oradour, een spoorbrug opgeblazen. Hierbij werden twee Duitse soldaten gedood, waaronder een zekere Kämpfe, die een persoonlijk vriend was van majoor Dickman, onder wiens bevel het regiment stond dat de massamoord in Oradour pleegde. Het zou dus een represaillemaatregel geweest zijn, waarbij de keuze op Oradour viel omdat dit dorp tevens een opvangplaats was geworden voor vluchtelingen uit de Moezelstreek sinds eind 1940. Deze vreemdelingen hadden in Oradour een thuis gevonden en maakten inmiddels deel uit van het dorp: voor hen en met hen werden scholen gesticht en er werd een speciale leraar (ene Gougeon) aangetrokken uit de Moezelstreek. De reden voor de massamoord in Oradour lijkt dus een combinatie van een aantal motieven: revanche voor D-day, represaille voor de gebeurtenissen in St. Junien en het vereffenen van een oude rekening met het lastige volk uit de Moezelstreek: zij werden geacht verdreven en verspreid te zijn en hadden desondanks een nieuw thuis gevonden. Uitvoering De operatie vond plaats op zaterdag na 12.00 uur. De Duitse majoor Dickman bracht alles in paraatheid om richting Oradour te gaan. Zijn colonne arriveerde om 13.30 uur in Oradour. Binnen een half uur was het gehele dorp omsingeld en alle in- en uitgangen en toegangswegen werden afgesneden. Dickman richtte een boerderij in als commandopost, die tussen Oradour lag en het dorpje Bordes. Het in haast bedachte plan bleek koel en efficiënt. Als reden voor de overval werd een routinematige identiteitscontrole opgegeven, waartoe alle inwoners zich op het marktplein moesten verzamelen. Daarna werden mannen en vrouwen gescheiden. Rond 16.00 begon de executie met een ontploffing in het kerkgebouw waar de mensen zich hadden verzameld. Proces in Bordeaux Op vrijdag 13 februari 1953 vond er in Bordeaux een proces tegen Lammerding en de zijnen, onder wie Heinz Barth plaats. Er werden straffen uitgesproken, die varieerden van dwangarbeid tot de doodstraf. Alle veroordeelden kregen echter collectief gratie wat tot gevolg had, dat zij als vrije mensen de rechtbank verlieten. Toen dit in Oradour bekend werd, retourneerde de burgemeester de onderscheiding, Legion d'Honneur, die het dorp na 1945 van de regering ontvangen had. Gedurende de zeventien jaren die daar op volgden, verbrak Oradour alle betrekkingen met de overheid en ook weigerde men om de resten van de slachtoffers bij te laten zetten in het monument dat door de Staat zou worden opgericht. Proces in Berlijn In 1983 vond er nog een proces plaats in Berlijn, waarbij alleen luitenant Barth veroordeeld werd tot een gevangenisstraf. Zijn companen waren inmiddels al overleden. Herinnering In de euforie van de geallieerden invasie en de daarop volgende vrede in mei 1945, is de tragedie van Oradour eigenlijk ongemerkt aan de wereld voorbijgegaan. Het bloedbad van Lidice, 10 juni 1942, in Tsjecho-Slowakije ontving een golf van sympathiebetuigingen, maar de slachtoffers van Oradour raakten lange tijd in de vergetelheid. Centre de la Mémoire Bij de ingang van het dorp is sinds 1999 een museum ingericht, het Centre de la Memoire. Het is een ondergronds museum. Wie de ingang van het museum passeert komt midden in het dorp weer bovengronds. Daar zijn alle ruïnes nog in de staat van na de verwoesting. Kleine plaquettes op de huizen geven aan of er een winkel, kapperszaak, garage of kledingatelier gevestigd was. De Gaulle Kort na de oorlog kwam Generaal de Gaulle naar Oradour. Hij besliste dat de resten van het oude dorp de functie moesten verkrijgen van monument. Hij besloot tevens dat het nieuwe Oradour op een steenworp afstand weer opgebouwd zou worden. De resterende inwoners van Oradour woonden enige jaren in primitieve omstandigheden totdat het nieuwe Oradour in 1953 werd ingewijd. De regering besloot dat de bevolking van Oradour rouwkleding zou moeten dragen en dat het nieuwe Oradour ook deze sfeer moest uitademen. Oradour mocht alleen de grijze kleur hebben. De tiende juni volgens Robert Hébras, één van de zes overlevenden Een zaterdag zoals alle zaterdagen. Oradour maakte zich op voor de zondag. De huisvrouwen deden hun inkopen en de mannen waren gewoon aan het werk en veel mannen waren al gewoon thuis omdat de zondag voor de deur stond (hierin kan ook de reden liggen voor het tijdstip van de operatie: zaterdag na 12.00 uur). Voor de bewoners van Oradour was alles rustig, maar 10 kilometer verderop bracht de Duitse majoor Dickman alles in paraatheid om richting Oradour te gaan. Zijn colonne arriveerde om 1.30 uur in Oradour en tegen zijn mensen vertelde de Tweede-Luitenant Barth in het gehucht Bellevue, dat "zij vandaag konden zien hoe er bloed ging vloeien". Binnen een half uur was het gehele dorp omsingeld en alle in en uitgangen en toegangswegen werden afgesneden. De majoor Dickman richtte een boerderij in als commandopost, die tussen Oradour lag en het dorpje Bordes. Het in haast bedachte plan bleek koel en efficiënt. Als reden voor de overval werd een routinematige identiteitscontrole opgegeven, waartoe alle inwoners zich op het marktplein moesten verzamelen... Naarmate de tijd verstreek werd het aantal mensen steeds meer. Eén van de overlevenden, Robert Hébras, schrijft hierover dat hij in Oradour nog nooit zoveel mensen bij elkaar had gezien. Over de stemming zegt hij voorts dat deze gemoedelijk was. De mensen praatten normaal met elkaar en her en der was er een schampere opmerking te horen. Ook werden hier en daar door de Duitsers geruststellende opmerkingen gemaakt. Bekend is de opmerking tegen de pasteibakker, toen deze zich zorgen ging maken over de cakes die hij net in de oven had gedaan, dat hij zich geen zorgen hoefde te maken en dat "wij" er wel even op zouden letten. Gerustgesteld zou de man zich omgedraaid hebben en een gesprek met anderen hebben aangeknoopt. Om 15.00 begonnen de soldaten de mannen en de vrouwen van elkaar te scheiden. De mannen aan de ene kant van het terrein en de vrouwen en kinderen aan de andere kant. Een bevel in het Duits werd gegeven en de groep met vrouwen en kinderen werden naar een uitgang van het dorp gedreven, waar ook de kerk lag. Op dat moment zou, volgens Hébras, er nog een weinig dreigende houding van de Duitsers zijn uitgegaan. De gesprekken waren nog steeds levendig. Een Duits officier, die goed Frans sprak, verzocht burgemeester Desourteaux zich te melden. Deze deed een stap vooruit. De officier beval hem gijzelaars aan te wijzen, wat hij weigerde en zichzelf als gijzelaar aanbood. Intussen moesten de wapens van de bewoners ingeleverd worden. Inmiddels brachten de Duitsers hun wapens in stelling tegen de mannen. De gesprekken verstomden. De mannen werden opgesplitst en opgesloten in diverse schuren. Om 16.00 uur hoorde Hébras een grote knal, waarvan hij dacht dat het een granaat was. Direct hierna begonnen de machinegeweren te ratelen. Overal hoorde hij kreunende mannen. De geur van bloed vermengde zich met de geur van hooi, stof en kruitdamp. Hébras was onder de lichamen van anderen terecht gekomen en schrijft zich nog niet gerealiseerd te hebben, wat er op dat moment aan de hand was. Hij noemt hierbij in zijn verslag, dat de schuur veranderd was in "een hel op aarde". Later hoorde hij Franse stemmen, die hij herkende aan het accent van zijn geboortestreek. Dit waren vier andere vrienden, die de slachting overleefd hadden en met hen wist hij zichzelf in veiligheid te brengen. Zij verscholen zich in drie grote konijnenhokken achter de schuur en hervonden hun vrijheid. Wat het lot van de vrouwen en de kinderen betreft, laat hij mevrouw Rouffanche aan het woord. Zij vertelt dat zij om 14.00 opeens Duitse soldaten in haar huis vond, die haar dwongen naar het marktplein te gaan, waar de mannen en de vrouwen van elkaar gescheiden werden. Alle vrouwen, veel moeders hadden hun kinderen op de arm of tegen zich aangedrukt, werden in de kerk bijeengedreven. Met grote angst wachtten zij de gebeurtenissen in de kerk af. Omstreeks een uur of 4 kwamen twee jonge soldaten de kerk binnen en plaatsten een soort kist in het koor van de kerk. Uit deze kist hingen lange draden tot aan de grond. De mensen moeten door een hel gegaan zijn. Plotseling een grote knal, waardoor de hele kerk in brand vloog en alle vrouwen en kinderen levend verbrandden. Mevrouw Rouffanche wist met behulp van een knielbankje naar een kerkraam toe te klimmen en werd daarbij gevolgd door een jonge vrouw en haar baby, die door de Duitsers naar beneden geschoten werden en stierven. Mevrouw Rouffanche raakte zelf gewond en liet zich naar beneden vallen. Gedurende twaalf lange uren hield zij zich verborgen tussen erwtenplanten. De moordenaars slachtten honderden vrouwen en kinderen af. De jongste van hen was nog geen week oud. Later op de dag werd de rest van het dorp in brand gestoken. In de loop van de middag kwam een tram, die een proefrit maakte, met een paar bewoners in Oradour aan. Deze passagiers werkten bij de trammaatschappij. Eén van hen stapte uit en werd doodgeschoten. De nazi's stuurden de tram met de andere passagiers terug naar Limoges. Toen de volgende tram in Oradour arriveerde om 19.30 uur, mochten de 20 bewoners van Oradour uitstappen. Zij kregen van de Duitse soldaten te horen, dat zij hun gelukkig gesternte mochten danken, omdat de rest van Oradour was afgeslacht. De Duitsers hadden inmiddels Oradour geplunderd en gingen weg. Twee dagen later kwamen ze terug om twee grote massagraven te delven. Een paar dagen later zonden de Duitsers een paar officieren naar Oradour. Hun taak was de effectiviteit van de operatie te inventariseren. Een paar inwoners van Oradour, met wat pluimvee, bleven ontredderd en verslagen achter. Zij hadden de droeve taak om de doden te identificeren en te begraven of hun as veilig te stellen. Oradour